The Truth Can't Hide Forever
by zashleyfanxxo
Summary: Sharpay has always had a crush on Troy. With Gabriella being in the way, will Sharpay one day get the courage to admit the crush? Troypay.


The bell rang from inside Sharpay's head, she was in the middle of a dream with Troy shirtless, playing basketball right in front of her eyes, wetness dripping from his body, making his abs shine and glow. He walked over to Sharpay and kissed her lightly on the lips, resting a hand onto her cheek as he took things slow. And the bell rang again, hearing "Sharpay, wake up.." thinking Troy was the one saying that as they kissed. She popped her eyes open to see her mother just above her, a smile beaming from her mothers face because Sharpay was smiling in her sleep. She was disappointed because the dream wasn't reality so there was sadness in her eyes, which her mother noticed but just ignored because she didn't wanna make a big deal. "Ugh, mom.." sharpay groaned, "What time is it?". "It's eight am, wake up sweetheart you're late." her mother replied ever so politely. "Oh. I see.." she whispered then snapped out of it, gasping, "I'M LATE!". Sharpay jumped from the bed and walked over to her closet, quickly trying to find something to wear. She later chose a pink sequin tank top along with a short jean skirt and high pink boots, grabbing her books and purse she fixed her hair into a pony tail. As she was in her pink convertable she heard her phone ringtone go off, hearing the song "Party In the USA" by Miley Cyrus, making Sharpay sing along to the hit tune until she finally figured out that it was probably a text. She flipped the phone open while driving because she was such an expert at it, it was almost perfect. She saw Troy's name light up which made her smile, it pretty much made her morning and she read the words "Someone is a lazy girl. I miss you Shar, Mrs. Darbus is rambling on about some detention crap and how me and Chad didn't paint a dumb tree correctly. Hurry up." which made her giggle. Troy was her best friend and she always had a crush on him but always denied it until last weekend, they were at a party and that's when things got real interesting. Sharpay was gathering everything that happened that night.. 

_"You are so beautiful, Shar." Troy whispered into her ear after an intamite kiss shared between them." Troy was getting a little tipsy from some light beer that he didn't know what he was saying. However Sharpay wasn't tipsy at all, she always thought beer was something not for her. She didn't wanna get a little beer belly, and she was only eighteen anyway. "Thanks, Troy.." she whispered back, not really picking up on anything that was happening. She couldnt believe her best friend since grade school just shared a kiss with her. It was unbelievable and she didn't know if he meant it considering that he was a little drunk. He just kept drinking and drinking that in fact things got confusing for Sharpay because he couldn't keep his hands off of her. He kept touching her waist and even slid his hand up her shirt a little, giving Sharpay chills and butterflies, something she never felt before, not even with her ex boyfriend Zeke. Troy was about to kiss her again until she ended up making an excuse that she was sick and quickly ran out of the party. _

Sharpay snapped out of the little flashback and was already in front of the school, parked in her spot. The party was not to long ago and everytime she wanted to bring up the party, she chickened out. The whole parking lot was vaccent except for a few rebels just skipping class which they looked at the infamous Sharpay Evans, thinking she skipped classes as well. She just ignored their stares and ran towards the school enterance. She saw the big clock tick once inside and noticed it was a few minutes away from free period, which gave her just enough time to talk to her best friend without getting yelled at. She walked towards Mrs. Darbus room and peeked inside once there, seeing Darbus just wrapping things up. The clock rang and one by one the students walked out of the room and she patiently waited for Troy. Troy walked out with a blank expression on his face until he saw Sharpay and it made his face light up so bright that it made Sharpay happier than she was when reading that text. "Hey Shar." the jock exclaimed in a friendly tone, quickly wrapping his arms around her to give her a tight squeeze which made her giggle the whole time. "Hey Troy." he let go and smiled, "I missed you!" Sharpay smiled and jokingly replied, "Really? Because that hug sure didn't prove that." she said sarcastically. He smirked back with a 'haha' look on his face. Troy wrapped an arm around Sharpay's waist as usual and they began walking to the roof for some quiet time. Just as they were down the hall from the door that lead to the outside, they heard footsteps which was rare because nobody comes around this area. There she was, a petite brunette girl with wavy hair, some jeans and a purple shirt complimented with a necklace. Troys girlfriend, Gabriella Montez. Sharpay couldn't stand her, she was way too perfect and it just made her real uncomfortable. It felt like Gabriella was always trying to make Sharpay uncomfortable too, always touching Troy when around her. She spotted her boyfriend and ran up to him and squeeled "Baby!", acting like Sharpay was invisible, she gave her boyfriend a big kiss on the lips and smiled. "Hey. There's my girl." Troy replied but then stopped just at that, looking back at Sharpay with a smile. Gabriella then glared at her and then faked a smile since Troy was just looking at him, pretty obvious that it was fake. Sharpay did the same then rolled her eyes when she wasn't looking. "Hey Sharpay, you look great!" Gabriella said just to cover up the jealousy of her and Troy's friendship and then she stepped forward and gave her a light hug. "Thanks you too." she replied, trying not to sound as fake, afterall she is a pretty good actress, she could fake anything she wanted and nobody could tell the difference. "So what are you two up to for the next ten minutes or so?" she curiously asked, looking back at Troy. "We were just about to go to the roof for some privacy." Gabriella nodded, grabbing Troy's hand as Sharpay was staring down at their hands. Jealousy burned through her blood stream, she couldn't understand why she's always trying to make Sharpay uncomfortable, it was just unexplainable. Sure Shar flirts with Troy every once in a while but that was just something that nobody was around. So how could Gabriella possibly be jealous? These type of questions were unanswered and always will be. Even if one day she did it in front of Gabriella, she wouldn't be able to stop, all the flirting is natural. Whenever the flirting happened between troypay, they always ended up not even noticing it. "May I come with you and Sharpay? I really have nothing else to do." Gabriella asked, flashing a puppy face towards her boyfriend. Troy as always gave in and grabbed her hand while Sharpay walked next to them, refusing to stare down at their hands, they always made her on the verge of tears. They were already upstairs onto the roof, the breeze was perfect, and the sunshine was bright. Sharpay wished in her head that it could just be her and Troy because normally it was and it was a perfect weather day for them but Gabriella just had to be her clingy self and follow Troy like a lost puppy. They all sat on the bench, awkwardly quiet but Troy tried to pick up some conversation by talking about how Mrs. Darbus was always torturing everyone (except Ryan and Sharpay) in the classroom. Both Sharpay and Gabriella just nodded. After a while, Troy brought up something that happened when Gabriella was sick and away from school which later brought an inside joke into troypays friendship. They both just stared at one another and laughed plus giggled, acting as if Gabby wasn't on the roof with them. Then the school bell rang, telling students in East High that free period was ending. All three of them stood up and Troy was expecting them to follow but Gabriella stopped Sharpay and herself in their tracks, "I forgot to tell Shar something, you know.. girl stuff. We'll catch up to you later." Gabby informed Troy, kissing her boyfriends cheek. Sharpay just stared at Gabriella and even kept doing so when Troy gave her the usual goodbye hug, confused on what possibly she wanted. Once Troy was completely away from the girls, Gabriella had fire in her eyes when she stared at Sharpay. "Look, I know you want Troy. I know that's been your plan since I met you two." Sharpay interruppted, "What are you talkin-" and Gabby interrupted her, "Shut up!" she widened her eyes, "You back off Troy are you'll be hurt. And I have my ways, Evan. Oh and one more thing, don't tell Troy or it will be ten times worse for you and him. Bye!" she flashed her a smile and Sharpay just stood there, shocked. She couldn't prosper what just happened. She didn't know what to say or do. She just stared at Gabriella as she walked out, her heart basically in a stop..


End file.
